


Soul Stuck

by Red_and_R3d



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Soul Eater AU, Work In Progress, characters listed in order of appearance, homestuck peeps in a soul eater like universe, just think of this like a rough draft right now, like a sneek peak of whats to come ;P, still need to edit and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_and_R3d/pseuds/Red_and_R3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>==> Reader:  Be Dave Strider</p>
<p>Your name is Dave Strider and out of all the weapons in the universe to get paired with, you’re stuck with the most annoying, whinny, and foulmouthed of them all.  You wonder if he actually has an “off” switch when he transforms…in fact, you wonder what kind of weapon does this kid transform into anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Stuck

==> Reader:  Be Dave Strider

 

Your name is Dave Strider and out of all the weapons in the universe to get paired with, you’re stuck with the most annoying, whinny, and foulmouthed of them all.  You wonder if he actually has an “off” switch when he transforms…in fact, you wonder what kind of weapon _does_ this kid transform into anyways?

 

[Reader what are you doing?! Think you can just snoop your way to the good parts huh?? Get a little insight to what’s going on??  Well think again; you gotta start at the beginning like everyone else!!]

 

 

==> Reader:  Go back 3 Hours ago…

 

 

“Congratulations!  Welcome to Death City, Nevada. Furthermore welcome to the DWMA!” The young guide says cheerfully, her green eyes glistening in the hot Nevada sun, reflecting it’s shine off of the rims of her round glasses. She giggles a little as she smiles brightly through the next part of her speech; “My name is Jade and I am Lord Death’s granddaughter. If you guys have any questions please feel free to ask me. Now on to the next task…” she fumbles through her skirt pocket until she pulls out what looks like a broken paperclip, two tic-tacs, and a folded piece of paper.  She bites her lip a little as she fiddles with the paper—acting as if it’s the world’s most masterful origami piece of shit she’s ever seen in her life and that she’ll shame all of her origami ninja folding ancestors if she doesn’t unfold it in the most anal and slowest way possible. In the meantime let’s take a look around.

 

==> Reader: now be Dave Strider

 

Your name is Dave Strider and you are bored as hell.  Not so much bored as exhausted really, though you’re way too cool to ever show it. You thought that being enrolled in the “Death Magical Academy” or whatever the shit’s called (you honestly could care less) would bring you some well needed relief from the blistering Texas heat. However, it turns out that the heat is pretty much the same, except the air is like 100% dryer. And now you’re currently standing in this dry desert heat at high noon in the middle of July, waiting for Jade to read whatever is on that paper of hers while in the meantime you feel like you’re starting to sweat up a storm, because you decided to wear your black skinnies and long sleeve shirt today. Overall, this day can so far be rated as **not cool**.

However, your expression remains relaxed and indifferent, maintaining your own personal air of chill. Just because the day blows so far doesn’t mean you need to act like it. If you did, your cool points would probably drop down to rock-bottom zero. Seriously, whining about the day and using it as an excuse for acting like some bitchy pre-teen girl whose parents told her she couldn’t go to a One Direction concert or something; who does that? Cool points are deserved to be lost permanently with such uncool behavior. In fact, for someone to even _consider_  acting like this should probably lose as many cool points until they’re down to the same cool-echeladder level  equivalent to that of Egderp attempting to walk with swag or do the dougie.  Therefore, you remain relaxed and nonchalant in this god forsaken heat. As a bonus, you cock your head a little to see the two girls next to you who have been whispering to each other and eyeing you like stray dogs that have just seen the juiciest cut of prime rib fall out of the sky and right in front of them. You smirk at the girls and with a slight nod of your head you say “ ‘sup”. Your shades hide which girl that was actually directed to but it doesn’t matter ‘cause these girls are giggling more than a bunch of 1st graders jacked up on pixie stixs.  

Finally the one nearest to you breaks her giggles with a “heh-hey” and you can tell by her posture that she’s the “good-girl” type. The other one then leans over her shoulder to give you a flirty look and says “aren’t you a little hot in those clothes?”  You then tilt your head a little so she knows you’re looking at her and with a smirk you say “yeah, but I’m hotter without them”. And Just as you begin to register that these girls might be twins, they’re giggling and blushing more than before and eyeing you down like some human-sized popsicle that they need to go to town on in order to find salvation from this heat.

Boom. Instant cool points. Throw some irony bonus points in there too for using poor judgment in clothing for ironic advantages…and advances. Bro would surely be proud. As you begin to get the girls’ cell numbers—who have now confirmed your suspicions that they are indeed twins (score)—you realize that Jade has already begun reading the piece of paper;

 

“Now that the tour of the school grounds is complete you will now be able to meet your assigned partner—”

“excuuuuuuuuse me” someone yells from the back of the crowd, throwing Jade off of her textbook-style reading adventure, “8ut I was told that we were going to 8e a8le to choose our own partners!!!!!!!!”

“Yes well that used to be the case…”  Jade responds as she adjusts her glasses shyly,

“…but because of the recent allowance of trolls into the academy and in order to promote better interspecies relationships the academy has decided to assign partners on the grounds of personality, IQ, athletic abilities, and other skills and traits. That’s why you had to take all of those exams and personality tests in order to qualify for enrollment. Once you become enrolled in the school, this information is then saved onto your personal data file which school maintains and then uses in a computer-generating system to help match meisters and weapons together regardless of gender, race, species, etc.  Ever since the universal alliance between Alternia and Earth was established and trolls began to migrate, it was noticed by Lord Death that the abilities meisters and weapons had were not unique to the human species. As it turns out many trolls exhibited such abilities on top of their own special powers as well, which makes them exceedingly useful allies in the fight against the forces of evil and prevent the return of the kishe—”

“8OOOOOOOORING!!!!!!!!” the person heckles from the back, once again cutting-off Jade,

“Wwhatevva, Wwe all knoww this already!!!” Someone else in the back starts to chime in, “Not all of us have jellyfish for brains ya know?!”

You can see Jade biting her lip again. Though this time, if you were closer, you’re pretty sure you could probably hear her growl too. But you don’t give it much thought, considering you’re a bit too preoccupied at the moment with “Thang 1” and “Thang 2” as they’re making a sexy sandwich with you in the middle, while they share their mini-fan and smoothies (no apple juice though. Shame.)  Oh what’s this? Thang 2 has a water-squirter. Well now it would be a shame if it accidentally got Thang 1’s T-shirt wet. Looks like you won’t have to worry about that problem though ‘cause it looks like Thang 1 is already in the process of taking of her shirt to reveal her bikini top underneath. Looks like the “good-girl” came prepared.  Suddenly your fantasy-come-true-picnic is interrupted by ‘Captain Dubstep’, diverting the twins’ attention as he continues his complaining;

“For cod’s sake move it along! Some of us have gills you know!! This stupid dry heat isn’t exactly makin it any easier to breathe!”

Well son of a gun. Guess you’ve found out what kind of person actually does that afterall. You and the twins’ attention is immediately directed back to Jade as she yells “Fine then!” Her eyebrows furrow aggressively to accompany the pout on her face. You have to say she looks pretty peeved.  She then continues talking much louder and less cheery that before;

“As I was saying…You were all given an envelope when you arrived. This envelope contains a card and a number tag. This card will have a symbol and a number from one to 52. This card is the room number and dormitory you will be staying in. The number tag is going to help you find your assigned partner. As I guess _some_ of you know, when you got here you were placed into one of four groups: A-which is us, B, C, or D. This was to make it easier for the touring part of orientation.  Soon you will all be excused to have lunch and then required to meet up in the main hall at 3:00 sharp.”

You swore you heard Captain Dubstep mutter something about wanting to stick his head in a toilet either because his gills are bleeding from the heat or his ears from the speech (you’re not sure which). You would make some funny ironic joke about it but it seems that your sexy sidekicks are too focused on what Jade is saying. So, playing it like the cool guy you are, you casually rest your arms on their shoulders and they squeeze themselves a little closer to you as the three of you continue to listen to Jade’s explanation;

“When you return to the main hall, have your number tag on. This is when all four groups will merge and you’ll have to find your new partner. You and your partner will have matching number tags so be sure to look for the person wearing your particular number.  Then you can spend the rest of the evening getting to know each other!”

She finished her explanation on her former cheerier tone.

\-------------------------

 

After being dismissed, you decide to group up with your sexy sidekicks and treat them to a lunch like the smooth southern gent you are. In turn, they invite you to tag along to their friend’s apartment to freshen up before heading back to the main hall (which works great cause, not only do you still have two hours to kill, but you also wouldn’t mind changing your clothes so the first impression you make on your new partner isn’t one drenched in sweat).

When you get to their friend’s place, you give yourself a bro-fist in your head, ‘cause damn it if their friend isn’t just as hot as the they are, making you feel like you just found the Tri-Force of Sexiness on your Death City adventure quest. Sorry Lord Death, can’t come to the academy today. Turns out the doctor called, told me I need to take it easy; prescribed me a full dosage of hot girls and says I gotta get started on tappin’ that A-SAP.

 While chatting it up, you find out that the twins’ friend is already a student at the “Doki Doki Academy” (ok now you’re just being silly) and that she’s a two-star meister, which you have to say is pretty chill.  She’s also a few years older than you, and about two inches taller in the heels she’s wearing. Soon the conversation starts trailing off into the girls gushing about the big meet-up at three. The way the older girl keeps explaining and reminiscing about it, it sounds like it’s going to be much fancier than Jade led on. In the meantime though, you casually ask if you can borrow her shower. She happily allows it and casually points in the direction of the bathroom, adding “use whatever you need, mi casa es sue casa!”

With a “thanks” you make your way to the bathroom, while you start subconsciously taking off your shirt. It occurs to you that the girls’ conversation has become noticeably slower, with the sound of faint giggles (probably due to the fact that they’re all checkin’ out your hot strider ass). Just to tease them a bit, you turn a little when you pull it over your head, just enough to where they can get a nice view of your hot bod. The minute your shirt is off over your head—tousling your hair in the process—you hear one of the twins make a noise that you’re pretty sure isn’t human. The other twin however, throws a witty comment your way again, just as you peek over your shoulder.

“Take it easy Strider, you’re not in the bathroom yet”

“Sorry, didn’t know I was distracting you” You give a little smirk after your remark and see that, while she’s trying to think of something witty to say back, the older girl is seriously checking you out. You tilt your head a little at say “You know, you should take a picture…it’ll last longer” Now you’ve even got the older girl blushing and giggling.

“Come on Ladies man!” the good twin chimes in, breaking between laughs as she starts pushing you toward the bathroom with a smile “we still have to freshen up too you know”

“Haha, okay”

\--------------------------------------

 

==> Dave: finish shower

 

Once you’re done with your shower, you open the door to find the girls trying on dresses on the other side of the room. Suddenly, the older girl notices you and practically yanks you out of the bathroom, even though all you’re wearing right now is your skinnies, your shades, and a towel drapes over your shoulders. Turns out they need a ‘guy’s opinion’ for what to wear for the meet up. You don’t know jack squat about girly shit like this, but hell, what guy wouldn’t say yes to a couple of cute girls pretty much treating him to a little peep show; posing, prancing around, and showing just a little bit of something good when they bend over (damn, life is good to you). You spend the majority of the time left giving a thumbs-up or a thumbs-down whenever the girls ask you what looks hot or not, until the twins finally decide on a matching pair of short-cut, curve hugging dresses—one black and one white—with matching red trimmings on each. After they finish their gussying routine in their hot little numbers, it now becomes your turn to class it up.

With a little help from the girls (regardless of whether you actually wanted their “help” of not) you decide to wear your red plush tuxedo to the event—it’s sleek, but not too flashy, and comfy as hell (seriously, it’s like wearing a billionaire’s imported pajamas up in here)—As a bonus, it matches the trimming on the twins’ dresses, so you get to walk in acting like the smooth-ass player you are, strutin’ big game with a hot twin on each of your shoulders, and lookin’ like young money (even though you’re pretty much broke as hell most of the time, but it’s not like anybody needs to know it). All in all, you honestly couldn’t have planned this evening any better if you tried.

After the girls finish fawning over how good you look it’s now time to head out. The heat has cooled down quite a bit, which is great since you guys are walking there (it’s only a few blocks away, so no big deal). Before you three start marching off though, the good twin in white offers a little game;

“Hey, let’s all wait until we get to the meet-up before we put on our number tags”

“Why would we do that??” the other twin asks bluntly,

“Because…that way we can be all surprised if we end up finding out we are each other’s partners!! It would be no fun to find out now. Come on guys!!”

You and the bold twin in black decide to go along with it (hey, what’s life without a few little surprises here and there? It keeps life interesting) and you discreetly slip your number tag into your coat pocket. When everyone’s ready you all begin making your way down the sidewalk.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I have no idea why I am doing this!! I've never even tried to write a fanfic before, I'm so behind in both series, and did I mention I have no idea what I'm doing. But regardless If I don't type this it will just continue to haunt my mind...
> 
> ...well hopefully I can learn along the way. Its a work in progress so be gentle (lol)
> 
> if you see a typo or have a question or something you can post a comment or message us on tumblr  
> (there's a link on the profile)


End file.
